A Few Regrets
by Emo Girl 15-95
Summary: Charlie Weasley looks back at his life and the few regrets he has. No good with summaries (like most people say) please ead and review


**A Few Regrets**

**Disclaimer: **Never been able to come up with a witty disclaimer but I obviously own nothing. If I did I doubt I'd be writing fanfic :P

People say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Therefore, it is to be expected that certain moments will bring a sense of regret, what ifs and whys. Charlie Weasley's experience was no different. As the ageing wizard sat watching the world go by from the safety of his bungalow just moments away from the dragon reserve he had called home all those years ago he pondered what his time would show. The death of his older brother Bill had struck him hard, as had the knowledge that he was now the oldest Weasley and therefore, most likely, the next to pass on. He had lived a different life from his brothers and sister. They had their adventures young before turning their attentions to family, thus giving Charlie seven beautiful neices and five strapping nephews. He'd watched his family expand from the safety of his dragons. He remembered all the times his mother asked him when he was going to settle down, if there was anyone special and, the ever eventful, 'you can't run around playing games forever' lecture. Now Charlie would look back on these moments with a small smile. His mother had passed away young for a witch, barely reaching her seventieth birthday. She hadn't been the same since Fred's death, the depression weakened her immune system and the woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange was barely recognisable. It hit the family hard and Ginny quickly took over the coverted role of mother hen, while still at a loss herself.

His father had lived another thirty years without his beloved wife at his side. The joy seemed to disappear from him when she passed. His once playful and energetic demeanor became all to serious, a look none of the Weasleys could associate with their father. Charlie stilled remembered his father's last day. As every man should want he was surronded by his loved ones. Ginny was clasping his hand tightly, silently willing him to pull through. His youthfulness seemed to return for a moment.

"She's come for me," he whispered reverently, looking between Bill and Charlie. "She's come for me," he repeated, a smile of pure joy was fixed on his face as he took his last breath. Silence filled his parents room, no one knew how to react. God knows they wanted to wail and scream and beg for their father's return, as they had their mother's, but seeing him look so peaceful, so happy, none of them could wish for a better ending than that for a man who had taught them all how to be the best they could be, how to love better than anyone and how to scare the hell out of muggles without being threatening. He chuckled as he remembered his father's nonsensical ramblings about rubber ducks. He remembered drinking with Bill at his father's funeral.

"I'm next," Bill broke the silence which had come over the two oldest Weasleys. "I've tried to deny it but I'm next," he looked at his brother calmly. Charlie was haunted by these words as he watched his brother's days tick down all too rapidly. He watched as Bill made the most of his remaining days. He lavished his beautiful wife with anything she desired, indulged his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren ten fold. Even remained to see the birth of some of his great-great-grandchildren before he passed on.

"I've been remembering," a weakened Bill told him one night. "I remember it all," he smiled faintly at his brother. "We've had some good times, haven't we?"

"The best," Charlie grumbled back.

"No regrets."

"No regrets," Charlie repeated before leaning down and pressing his forehead to his brother's. Bill's death not only affected him the most because of the reminder of his own imminent death but also because his brother had been the only true believer in Charlie's choices. Bill had always been his crutch, he was even the one to send off his application to Romania when Charlie had been to scared. If it wasn't for Bill his life would have been so different.

Different. Charlie thought about this. Would it have been so bad to stay in Britain? To have settled down and married a nice witch? Charlie knew there was only one who could've tamed him. Beautiful, witty and clumsy beyond belief Charlie's heart had unwittingly been claimed at the tender age of sixteen. His best friend and only love. They watched each other grow and change. They'd loved each other through school. Nymphadora Tonks was the only woman for him. Unfortunately he was not the only man for her. Throughout their Hogwarts years the pair had a turbulant relationship. They never seemed to see eye to eye, and Tonks seemed to know just how to annoy him so much he'd happily strangle her, but she was his and any indication that someone else found her as appealing as he did earned them a good hard knock. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't like people touching his things. However, as all good things are they were forced under immense pressure, after three years of dating their families seemed to think they were destined to be married forever, forgetting the fact that the pair had just turned nineteen. Charlie did the only thing he could. He ran. With Bill's encouragement he went for a position as a dragon tamer in Romania. Tonks understood, she really did. What did she want to be tied down at that age for? And the two remained close, exchanging constant letters and even meeting up when things were too stressful, Charlie enjoyed these meetings immensely. As time went on their meetings became fewer, their letters lessened until one day it had been a whole month since he'd heard from her. His own letters had been delivered, he was sure. She just wouldn't reply. After coming back from a long day trying to move one of the Welsh Greens into it's new enclosure she appeared. Just having got out the shower he didn't think as he pulled her into his arms holding her so tight she could barely breath.

"I thought I'd lost you," he mumbled into her hair. It is at this point in the tale that Charlie wished he could say she replied with "Never" and they lived many happy years on the reserve together before moving out and possibly having a child of their own. The reality, on the other hand, is rather different.

"I'm sorry," Tonks replied.

"Shh, you're here now," Charlie smiled down at her.

"No, Charlie. You've lost me," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What? I-I don't understand?"

"I'm engaged, Charlie. Remus and I..."

"Lupin! Remus Lupin?"

"Yes." After this admission Charlie said many things he was not proud of and buried himself in his work and the delicious burn of Firewhisky. His mother wrote to inform him of the happily married couple and lecture him on leaving it too late. The pregnancy that followed was also a rather unpleasant shock to the system. He saw her once more at the Battle of Hogwarts. He wanted to bad to grab her, hold her, tell her to run but instead he was forced to watch as she leaped into the arms of the older werewolf she'd come to love, and upon seeing them together Charlie couldn't hate the man. Nor could he be upset that he'd lost the love of his life. She was happy. Even in this dark time, she was genuinely happy. If only he'd know that hours later she would be ripped from this world by a psychopathic, coldhearted bitch. That day cost him his brother and her, she who could have been his everything. He met her son many times throughout the younger wizard's life. It gave him joy and grief to watch the boy grow into his own. He was so much like his mother, his energetic clumsiness was just as endearing. Charlie was the first to give his blessing when the boy asked to marry his neice, Victoire.

Charlie lived alone his whole life, his dragons his final companions. He had loved his life but Charlie, like most, had regrets. He regretted not stopping her from marrying her werewolf, he regretted not saving her from Lestrange's curse and he regretted never telling her how much he loved her. However, Charlie Weasley was not one to dwell on these things. As the light left Charlie's eyes he found himself remembering the things he loved in life. His dragons, Quidditch with his family, his mother's cooking, his father's insane experiments which never worked out well. He remembered his siblings, each one smiling kindly at him. He remembered his neices and nephews and all the new Weasleys he'd seen enter this world. Yes, Charlie Weasley had regrets like many other men but he couldn't deny that his life had been the best.

**A/N** So it's been a long while and this does not mean I'm back in fanfic (not that most of you care or even noticed I'd gone) but when inspiration hits why not write. I haven't written in a long time, so please do review but be gentle. I think it came out a bit more disorganised than I'd hoped (the idea in my head was quite different but my fingers and brain don't coordinate well) but I'm still quite proud of it and if you made it to the end it can't be that bad. Thanks for reading and reviews are amazing, even for people who don't write much, it's such a great feeling to be reviewed, unless it's horrible, but constructive criticism is welcomed, and if I'm honest needed. Thanks again (especially if you managed to read this author's note which goes to prove why I don't write them) :D


End file.
